


collide

by starlight (Lolita_Lollipops)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, drunk yuuri, i HAD to write this after that episode you have no idea........, kinda angsty, mostly the sillies, no sexy times tho sorry folks, victor: confused and aroused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita_Lollipops/pseuds/starlight
Summary: Victor learned then, what love was.





	

Another win, another banquet party.

 

Victor sighed, reclining on the hotel bed. It creaked beneath him, faulty springs twanging with the addition of his weight. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to go to the one this year. It would be filled with more of the same people, always asking after his career, what he was going to do next, with fake polite smiles, as if they really cared. More dim ballroom lights, and champagne with only a light tinge of alcohol, stilted music, stilted conversation.

 

More of having to put on his cool, professional face, to keep up the image, the image that everyone desires.

 

Victor rubbed his temples. He was getting a headache already. Yes, yes, best to skip this year.

 

His phone buzzed; the dramatic music intended as Yakov’s ringtone echoing in the front pocket of his jacket. Victor took it out, debated just skipping the call, but, answered, resigned.

 

Face on.

 

“Hello Yakov! Call to congratulate me again?~”

 

“Victor.” Ah, man, serious as always. “Where are you?”

 

Fuck. He probably wants him to come to the banquet. 

 

“Just relaxing!~”

 

“Where.”

 

A pause.

 

“Hotel room~~~”

 

“VICTOR!!!”

 

\-----

 

And so, he was here, dressed to the nines, sipping a sparkling champagne as a fan of his went on and on about how lovely his routine was, “so full of innocent charm, you surprise me every time!”

 

Lies. 

 

But when she asked what he was doing next, he faltered. Broke the routine.

 

“Uh, I...don’t know.”

 

A genuinely shocked face. “What?”

 

“I mean, I’m going to bring my routine to the Worlds!~” He sang, laughing at the end. “What a funny joke!”

 

The fan tittered in response, clearly amused. 

 

A crash, a few feet away. Victor glanced over, to see that a shorter man had stumbled, dropping his champagne flute. When asked if he was okay, he responded, loudly, “Nah, I’m good. Doing ssso good!” 

 

Victor recognised that face. Yuuri...Katsuki, right? He remembered his routine pretty well. Well, he mostly remembered the fact that the skater had flubbed almost all of his jumps. He must be feeling pretty bad right now. Victor couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for him.

 

It’s probably why Yuuri was clearly drunk. Though how he got so drunk with the meager alcohol in the champagne was a mystery to Victor.

 

“Whooo!” the skater sighed, loudly, causing a few strange looks. “It’s hot in here!”

 

And then he took off his jacket. Slowly, almost seductive in nature. Unbuttoning his jacket, one by one. Victor could not look away from those deft fingers. Shucking it off, throwing it on the ground. Untucking his shirt, loosening his tie. 

 

God, that guy needed better style. That tie was way too plain.

 

Yuuri licked his lips, then glanced at Victor. Stared him directly in the eyes. Victor felt frozen on the spot. Couldn’t even hear the fan next to him, going on about “who’s that, some weirdo, look at me. ...Victor?”

 

Yuuri began walking, slightly unsteady, in his direction. Victor swore he felt his heart leap into his throat. But why? Victor blinked a few times, feeling a strange flush rise to his cheeks.

 

Yuuri stood in front of him. Smiled at him. “Hi Victor~” He sang.

 

Victor was a bit taken aback. “H-hey.” 

 

Yuuri stepped closer. Victor could smell the liquor radiating off of him. 

 

“Y’know,” Yuuri began, a silly lilt to his voice. He sniffed, puffing his chest. “I’ve always been your biggest fan...you have sssuch, such a good skating style.” He leaned forward, rising unsteadily on his tip-toes. Victor put a hand on his shoulder, to hold him in place. 

 

Yuuri whispered, loudly. “I think you’re really sexy,” He said, an innocent smile on his face right after.

 

If Victor’s heart wasn’t jumping before, it sure as hell was now.

 

Yuuri, gaze a bit dazed, continued to look into Victor’s eyes. Victor felt the warmth of the man’s shoulder under his hand. Yuuri licked his lips, winking clumsily afterwards.

 

Victor had to say something. But what should he say? Not right now, you’re drunk? I think you’re sexy, too? I wish I had cheered you on during the competition? He was completely and utterly speechless.

 

“Oi, what the hell! Why are you so weird right now, crybaby??” a brash voice interrupted them, and Yuri Plisetsky entered the scene, glaring at the drunken man.

 

Distracted, Yuuri and Yuri began talking, about something. Meeting in the bathroom? Victor wasn’t really listening, caught in by the way the light shone on Yuuri’s fluffy hair, the absurd expressions the man was making while drunk, and just...Yuuri in general.

 

Why hadn’t he ever noticed him before?

 

“I bet,” Yuuri hiccuped. “I bet I’m better at dancing than you.”

 

Clearly, he wasn’t the same person when drunk. He must be the type to blend into the background then, that explains it.

 

“No way!? I’m trained in ballet!” Yuri yelled.

 

Because otherwise, Victor would have noticed him right away. Wow. 

 

“So am I. And a few other things, too.”

 

There was something magnetic about that guy, that just brought Victor in. He wondered what Yuuri was going to do next. He never would have thought that a modest man like him would be the type to get roaring drunk.

 

“No, you’re not!”

 

“I’ll prove it. Right now.”

 

The type to get roaring drunk, and then challenge a competitor to a dancing competition. Oh. My. God. Victor _had_ to get a video of this. Blackmail material forever. Maybe he could convince him to go on a date with him, once he was sober again? Hmm...

 

He nearly dropped his phone when Yuuri latched onto him. He was so warm… Victor couldn’t help but hug back, though mostly he was trying to balance Yuuri, who seemed well in danger of falling.

 

Hold up.

 

……...Was that a chub?

 

“Victor…” Yuuri whined, throatily. Grinding. On his leg.

 

Victor couldn’t move. Holy shit? Was this really happening? Had his silent prayers been answered? Wait, no. Yuuri was drunk. This couldn’t happen right now. 

 

It was impossible to push him away at the moment, though, so Victor only held him in place.

 

“After this season ends, my family runs a hot spring resort, so please come,” Yuuri huffed, hugging Victor tighter. Oh wow. Yuuri gave the best hugs…!

 

“If I win this dance-off…” Yuuri continued, words drunkenly looping together, “You’ll become my coach, right?”

 

Victor blinked. Coach? He hadn’t thought about doing that before. It was always the next season, to the next, to the next...

 

“Be my coach, Victor!” Yuuri exclaimed, interrupting Victor’s thoughts. Yuuri stepped back, and quite literally jumped into his arms.

 

No one had ever been quite so bold with him...people were always afraid to touch him, like he was some kind of deity or something. Victor was overcome with a strange emotion...he hadn’t felt something like this in a long, long time. Was it…Love?

 

Yuuri began nipping at the junction between Victor’s ear and his neck, and okay, this had to stop before it went too far.

 

Victor set Yuuri down, patted his shoulder. Leaned in, to whisper in his ear.

 

“Go on, Yuuri. Dance for me.”

 

\-----

 

“Want a commemorative photo?”

 

Yuuri turned away.

 

\-----

 

“Your new routine looks pretty cool,” Yuri remarked, packing away his skates. 

 

“Thanks~ I’m taking my career in a new direction, I think,” Victor said, mask on.

 

Yuri nodded, a small, satisfied smile on his face, and shouldered his bag, waving a good-bye to Victor. Victor waved back, the epitome of cheer.

 

The door shut behind Yuri. Victor was alone, with his thoughts.

 

To be honest, his routine had a lot more personal feelings behind it. The way Yuuri had seduced him, brought Victor down to his knees, and then turned away without a word...he had heard this music and immediately gotten to work.

 

The Eros which Yuuri had shown him that night. The Agape which Victor held in his heart still.

 

Victor thought this over on the cab ride home, arms crossed, relaxed in his seat.

 

He contemplated it on the short walk to the apartment. Forgot it for a moment upon greeting Makkachin.

 

Relaxed on his sofa, Makkachin resting on his lap, he pulled out his phone. An email? An acquaintance had emailed him a video...ah, it was skating. 

 

Hold up. Yuuri Katsuki? Skating _his_ routine?

 

He danced so beautifully, the dim light of the rink sparkling over his features…skating his _routine_ …

 

Victor learned then, what love was.

**Author's Note:**

> this episode brought me back to life


End file.
